


Bros before Hoes

by XMadamRoseX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Victor is a BAMF, Yuri!!! On Ice Ship Bingo, bad break ups, bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: Georgi has been dumped again. Victor steps into play his Bro role and maybe find the perfect woman for his bad luck friend.





	Bros before Hoes

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Square: Forth Row, Forth from the left  
> Pairing: Georgi/Victor
> 
> Here we go! A short drabble for these two Russian Bros.

Yuuri was laid out on the couch, his Nintendo Switch above his head as he tried to get stupid Mario through this level. But the stupid Italian kept dying. He paused and set the game down as he watched Victor place things in a bag and mumble to himself in Russian. He was peaking over the back of the couch, a soft smile on his lips as he watched his fiancé move around the kitchen. He grabbed 2 bottles of wine, a bottle of vodka and then Yuuri’s Ice cream. “Hey? What are you doing with my Ice Cream? Also, what are you doing?”

Victor jumped up and blinked as if he had forgotten Yuuri was even in the apartment. “Oh! Sorry! I have to go see Georgi. I’ll replace the Ice Cream on my way home tomorrow.” He looked around and pulled a bag of chips from the cupboard.

Yuuri blinked at him over the back of the couch. “Okay. You aren’t coming back tonight?” He had no idea what was happening and felt like he was simply suppose to know. “Is Georgi okay? Is he hurt?”

Victor froze and sighed. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry Yuuri.” He rushed over and kissed Yuuri on the lips softy. “No, he’s fine. Bad break up. Have to go do the friend thing, put him back together. It’s kinda our thing. He gets dumped, I go and watch movies with him and then get him drunk, then talk some sense into him.” He kissed him again and moaned as Yuuri pulled him closer.

Yuuri melted into the kiss and smiled, pulling away. “You’re a good man, Victor Nikiforov.” He could remember all the times Phichit put him back together after a bad week or a bad attack. It was good to know Georgi had someone like that in his life. They had not gotten to know each other much, but he seemed like a nice guy. Just a nice guy with really bad luck with woman.

Victor moved back to his bag. “Why don’t you call Yuri? Otabek went home today and I’m sure he’s pouting around Yakov and Lilia’s place.” Yuuri nodded and reached for his phone. Before he could dial though, lips were on his again. “I love you. You know that? Right?”

Yuuri sighed. “Oh yes, but it’s nice to be reminded every once and a while. Now go. Take care of your friend. I’ll handle the angry tom cat.” He stood up and walked to the kitchen. “Make us something you won’t let us eat when you are here.” He smirked at Victor as he frowned.

* * *

Victor walked into the large house and listened for the sad music. Georgi was in the kitchen probably. “Georgi! You better be making popcorn. We are watching something we can cry to.”

He had to laugh as he heard a dish fall and a soft curse. Georgi seemed to think if he cursed quietly, it didn’t count. Victor walked into the kitchen and dropped his bag on the counter. “I brought the normal things.” He pulled all the items out and laid them out. “Now you make popcorn and I’ll go try and figure out your media set up again.”

Georgi frowned. “Vitya, you don’t have to do this. I’m fine. I had a feeling it was coming this time.” He looked at the wine and sighed as he pulled out an opener. “We just didn’t click. I think she was another fame chaser.”

Victor took the bottle from him as the other man started to tear up. “Doesn’t mean I won’t always be here. Even if I moved to Japan, I’d be on a plane as quick as I could.” He popped the cork and poured it into the two waiting glasses. “What did we agree all those years ago? What was the pack?” He grinned at Georgi and held his glass up for a toast.

Georgi sighed. “Victor… you know I don’t like using that word.”

Victor clinked his glass on Georgi’s “Then I’ll remind you. Bro’s before Hoes! Best American slang I ever learned! You help me flush out the social climbing models and fans and you let me take care of you when you fail to listen to me… yet again.”

Georgi groaned and placed the items on a large wooden tray. “Yea Yea. Go. I’ll do popcorn. Don’t break my projector please?”

Victor picked the large tray up and walked down the hall to the media room. Georgi had done much better than many seemed to think. He owned a number of properties around the world and rented them out. Truth was he could retire tomorrow and never see a difference in his income, he might actually increase since he wouldn’t have so many skating expenses. But this house was by far his most prized home. It was in a perfect area, close to parks and schools; perfect for a family. They just had to get him there.

 

Victor was fighting with the imposing wall of electronics when Georgi walked in with a large bowel of popcorn and their wine glasses. “You know, one day you are going to have to figure this out.” He took the large touch pad from Victor and pressed a few buttons as he watched a menu come up. “Okay? Beaches? You said something to cry too, seems like a good fit.”

Victor laughed and fell down on the large couch. “No, I’m good! I’m marring up! Yuuri is a little bit of a tech guru, he did something to my TV and now everyone thing is on one remote. He also fixed all the lights in the place. Did you know they changed color?” He sipped on his wine and smiled. “Can’t go wrong with Beaches.”

Georgi shook his head. “You had the lights put in and didn’t know they change color? Really how did you survive with out him?” He plopped down next to Victor and threw his legs over his lap. “You know, I’m really happy for you.”

Victor smiled soft. “It will happen for you too. Just let me help? I happen to know a very nice Japanese woman, helps run an inn in a charming town. She’s artistic, understands the life we live, is used to emotional train wrecks-“

Georgi cut him off. “Are you seriously talking about Yuuri’s older sister?!” He kicked Victor in the chest and stole some popcorn. “Just because I drunkenly kissed her one time does not mean you can set me up with her.”

Victor smiled darkly. “That’s a shame. It’s gonna make the wedding awkward. Seeing as I have you two paired up as the local Best man and Woman, you’re sharing the role with the not local Chris and Phichit, and I don’t think you are getting between those two.” Georgi frowned and glared. “You guys will probably need to spend a lot of time together over the next year…” Victor lowered his head and grinned more. “I might have given her your info and she might have mentioned she found your eyes quite dreamy.”

Georgi choked on his wine. “You what?! Wait… she said that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
